L'exorciste et la fleur enchaînée
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Natsume et son fidèle acolyte, Nyanko-sensei sont surpris en flagrant délit, rôdant sur les terres du clan Matoba sans autorisation. Le chef du clan les emprisonnent, mais réserve une sentence toute particulière pour le possesseur du livre des amis. OS sans but précis, viol et yaoi.


**_ENFIN ! _**

Bonjour à toi, nouveau/ nouvelle venu(e) ! Tu es tombée sur la fanfiction de la grande yaoiste, dite Mlle Usagi. Onee-chan. Donc les homophobes, vous êtes prévenus, _il ne s'agira pas de couples hétéros ici. _U.U Et ceux qui sont à la recherche de romance rose et bien guimauve, rebroussé chemin. Ici, on parle du gros M pur et dur. :) Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Oui, ceci est le fruit de mon imagination sadique et c'est un viol. (Mon premier, je précise, soyez indulgent) Ce n'est pas mon premier lemon, mais c'est quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et que je tardais à poster. Donc rien de bien sérieux en somme. **C'est du cul pour du CUL**. (et pour les fans de cul)

**Disclaimer:** les persos ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Et ils appartiennent à leur auteur Midorikawa Yuki.

**Pairing:**Natsume/Matoba

Dernière recommandation parce qu'on ne le dit jamais assez: _Âmes sensibles à vos risques et périls_

_Bonne lecture ^o^_

* * *

Le chef du clan Matoba soupira et déposa sa tasse de thé sur son plateau en bois. Il s'allongea sur le flanc et soutint sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Ce n'était pas convenable pour quelqu'un de son rang, mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Le brun tourna son œil vers la porte entre-ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin. Des flocons de neige flottaient et épaississaient le manteau blanc tombé du ciel la nuit dernière. Il appréciait le calme de sa demeure, mais ça en devenait presque ennuyeux. Il était confortablement installé sur une rangée d'oreillers moelleux. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur son seul œil découvert et il le ferma instinctivement. Tout le clan était parti à la chasse aujourd'hui, sauf lui qui se permettait un petit moment de détente. Matoba ne se donnerait pas la peine de sortir dehors pour quelques malheureux youkai alors que la température extérieure frisait les zéro degrés. De plus, cette expédition qui avait pour but de chasser les esprits de son territoire devait durer plusieurs jours.

Il se concentra et perçut le bruit du bassin à carpe dans le jardin qui juxtaposait la pièce. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'était pas encore gelée ? Son bâillement mit un terme pendant un bref moment au cours de ses réflexions. Le calme de la demeure fut bientôt troublée par des bruits qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il n'était pas contre le fait qu'on vienne le divertir un peu.

Matoba mit quelques minutes avant de distinguer la nature de ces sons. Le parquet qui recouvrait la quasi totalité du sol de cette bâtisse grinçait sous la pression de pas très lourds et des hurlements indignés se faisaient entendre. Cette maison était immense, et un instant s'écoula avant que les pas finissent leur rythme effréné. Il rouvrit sa paupière et vit des ombres se dessiner sur la fine porte de la pièce. Celles de ses serviteurs youkai. Mais pas que. Les miaulements et les cris ne venaient sûrement pas de ces entités muettes. Cette journée n'aillait pas être si ennuyeuse que cela si ses servants lui ramenaient quelque chose d'intéressant. Le chef du clan se redressa et replia ses jambes pour adopter une position plus adéquate pour l'accueil d'invités spéciaux. Il était maintenant assis sur les chevilles devant son plateau en bois qui tardait à être desservit. On se débattait, là derrière.

« Entrez ! »

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit lentement et un des youkais se hâta du mieux qu'il put pour débarrasser le plateau de son maître. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de la main pour lui dire de se retirer. Les cris continuaient toujours.

« Mais qu'avons nous là ?, demanda le brun d'un ton enjoué. »

Un autre esprit de la maison lança un chat devant Matoba. Un félin grassouillet évoquant le porte-bonheur qui levait et abaissait sa patte à longueur de journée. Un « chat fortune » comme on les appelait. Le chat-cochon était enroulait dans des couches et des couches de papiers et de rouleaux marqués par les signes des exorcistes de son clan. Cet ayakashi devait être vraiment puissant vu le paquet de sorts qui lui neutralisaient tout le corps, exceptée la tête. Le chat lui jetait un regard noir et rempli de méfiance. Matoba tendit son bras et gratta entre les deux oreilles pelucheuses. Son pelage blanc tacheté de gris et de marron était sale. Le chat ronronna et le brun sourit en retirant sa main. Le félin eut l'air gêné de s'être laissé amadouer de cet manière et reprit ses feulements de plus belle :

« Relâchez-moi, satané exorciste ! Je vous ferez payer votre affront, et je vous dévorerai !, rugit l'animal. »

Matoba l'ignora et s'adressa à ses esprits esclaves, restés à l'embrasure ouverte de l'entrée :

« C'est tout ? On me dérange pour ça?, s'enquit-il ennuyé. »

On poussa alors un jeune homme à côté du chat et celui-ci hoqueta de surprise. Il tomba à genoux, la tête baissée. Même si ses mèches en bataille cachaient son visage, le brun put le reconnaître. Il s'esclaffa. Le prisonnier releva ses yeux brillants de colère. Matoba lui répondit par un rictus mauvais. Natsume Takashi, si il aurait cru un jour le revoir sur son territoire. Ce gamin ose encore venir empiéter sur ses terres ? Il ne lui avait certainement pas inspirer assez de craintes là dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

« Arrêtez de pourchasser les youkais ! Ils ne vous ont rien fait !, s'écria Natsume.»

Il venait encore en tant que porte-parole de ces misérables et insignifiants esprits. Sa voix était à la fois forte et tremblante, ce spectacle était vraiment pathétique et inspirait du dégoût à Matoba. Prendre la défense de ses créatures et se liait d'amitié avec elles, tout cela le dépassait.

« Tu n'es pas en position de force pour me donner des ordres à ce que je sache, répondit froidement le brun. »

Natsume grimaça : il avait raison. Le lycéen ne pouvait pas s'imposer ici. Pas sur le territoire des Matoba. Le défenseur des esprits avait les mains liées derrière le dos par une corde épaisse et bien serrée et il était épuisé après avoir fui pendant des heures et des heures à travers la forêt gigantesque de cette famille riche. Nyanko-sensei était réduit à l'état de vulgaire momie et les nombreux sorts collés sur sa fourrure l'empêchaient de prendre sa véritable forme. Alors, non, Natsume n'était pas vraiment en position de force.

Le félin regrettait d'avoir accompagné Natsume. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu que c'était risqué. Mais c'était toujours plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il aille voler au secours des autres et jouer le bon samaritain. Et bien sûr en tant que garde du corps attitré, Madara se devait de le suivre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour regretter, il fallait se sortir de ce pétrin.

« Mettez les dans des cellules séparées et n'oubliez pas d'amener de la nourriture à notre invité, dit le chef à ses subordonnés. »

Ils n'exécutèrent pas tout de suite l'ordre. Cela surprit Matoba, avait-il oublié de préciser quelque chose ?

« Ah, oui. Le chat a des réserves, il comptera là-dessus pour ce soir, finit par dire le maître des lieux. »

Natsume s'ennuyait et mourrait de froid dans sa cellule. Une brise glacial circulait à travers les fissures murales et lui congelait tous ces membres. Il éternua, ça n'en finissait plus depuis son réveil. Il avait fait un petit somme parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et que sa course folle qui avait duré pratiquement toute la journée l'avait éreintée. Le parquet lui avait semblé même plus confortable qu'un matelas tellement la fatigue l'avait assommée. Le prisonnier énumérait les différentes choses qui pouvaient être la cause de ses éternuement répétitifs. La fine couche de poussière recouvrant le sol et les murs, le froid mordant qui régnait dans la pièce sombre ou carrément les deux... S'il attrapait un rhume, il se ferait réprimander par Touko-san. Elle qui lui recommandait depuis le début de la saison hivernale de bien se couvrir.

Les Fujiwara devaient s'inquiétaient à l'heure qu'il... Quel heure était il d'ailleurs ? A cause de sa petite sieste, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il commença à paniquer.

Il pensait à ses parents adoptifs qui devaient sûrement se poser des questions sur son absence injustifiée. Le jeune homme réfléchit alors à un mensonge à sortir pour expliquer « sa petite escapade nocturne ». Chez un ami où le téléphone n'existait pas ? Moyen. Perdu dans la forêt ? Il n'aurait plus le droit de sortir. Avec sa petite amie ? Touko-san voudrait sûrement qu'il la lui présente, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'en avait pas.

Au moins cette fois-ci, le livre des amis n'était plus la première de ses préoccupations, il avait demandé à Yuzuzu de s'en occuper pendant son absence. Natsume savait qu'il y avait de grande chance de se faire attraper. Il massait ses poignets. Ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Les employés de Matoba avait bien serré la corde, tellement que cela lui avait presque coupé la circulation sanguine. Le possesseur du livre des amis releva ses manches. Il ne restait que quelques traces bleutées à peine visible qui étaient cachées par les grandes manches de son pull marron.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la seule source de lumière de la pièce : le ciel. Enfin, le petit morceau de ciel que lui laissait voir la minuscule lucarne barricadée par des petits barreaux. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. C'était ce qu'il comprenait en voyant l'astre lunaire accroché bien haut sur la couche sombre, parsemée par de petits éclats lumineux. C'était une belle nuit étoilée. Le petit-fils de Reiko recula et se laissa glisser le long du mur, tout en gardant les yeux rivés vers la minuscule fenêtre. Cette vue lui donnait envie de détruire ces barrières et s'enfuit dehors. La pleine lune lui semblait elle aussi, l'attirer mystérieusement vers la liberté.

« Je vais le tuer, le tuer, le tuer... Dans d'atroces souffrances... Me traiter comme une vulgaire momie, moi, un puissant ayakashi !Je vais le dévorer ! »

Natsume rigola doucement. Il écoutait Nyanko-sensei maudire le propriétaire de cette habitation depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne digérait toujours pas le coup bas « des réserves ». Le chat était dans la cellule juste à côté de la tienne et aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'était toujours pas défait de la couche de papier qui l'entourait.

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et posa sa tête à l'intérieur de ses bras. Après être resté dans cette position pendant à peine quelques minutes, il se releva. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus attendre que tout se passe, il fallait qu'il agisse. Il se dirigea vers les barreaux de sa cellule et enfonça son visage entre deux planches pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun garde qu'il le surveillait pour le moment.

« Natsume ! Natsume!Est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné à manger ?, demanda le voisin. »

Ah, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Et tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il voudra, il continuera ses jérémiades et ça attira l'attention de potentielles gardiens. Il se dirigea vers son plateau à moitié entamé et attrapa un morceau de poisson.

Un des youkai-servants de Matoba lui avait servit un repas, mais n'y avait pas touché au début parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Mais le Youkai ne semblait pas vouloir partir tant qu'il n'avait pas accomplit sa mission, c'est-à-dire nourrir le lycéen. Et son aspect glauque et effrayant avait eu raison de l'inexistante appétit du jeune homme. Tout ce qui voulait, c'était le voir partir.

Il repéra une fente dans le mur et glissa à l'intérieur le poisson. Natsume entendit quelque chose ramper, puis engloutir le morceau goulûment. Il put ensuite se re-concentrer sur son objectif premier: agir. Il observa la lucarne de plus près et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'atteindre du bout des doigts. La barrière en bois de sa prison craqua mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il y était presque, la distance ne se mesurait plus qu'en millimètres. Il retint son souffle et... Quelqu'un le plaqua contre le mur et saisit ses deux mains pour les lier toutes les deux adroitement derrière son dos. Une étrange impression de déjà vu...

Natsume tourna difficilement la tête vers son agresseur, et ne fut pas surpris de son identité : Matoba Seiji.

« Je passe te faire une petite visite, et on essaye de s'échapper ? »

Son souffle chaud lui chatouillait l'oreille. Un frisson électrique lui traversa le corps à l'entente de cette voix suave. Le brun était content de l'effet produit par son attaque surprise et sa satisfaction augmenta la pression autour des mains du lycéen. Les marques aux poignets de Natsume virèrent au mauve. Il serrait vraiment fort, était-ce vraiment humain... ?

« C'est normal pour un exorciste d'avoir un peu de force..., susurra-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Natsume. »

Le lycéen ne savait pas ce qu'avait son tortionnaire en tête, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et cela se confirma quand brun se colla de plus en plus contre le dos du jeune homme qui était pris en sandwich entre le mur et le torse brûlant de Matoba. Les fins cheveux noirs encre effleuraient la nuque du benjamin. Natsume était essoufflé pour une raison encore inconnue. Une des mains relâcha celles, endoloris du lycéen et s'abaissa pour se glisser sous les multiples couches de vêtements. Matoba sentit le ventre sous sa main se crisper. Tout d'abord il effleura sa peau sensible du bout des doigts, puis les caresses devinrent plus insistantes. Le brun embrassa la nuque de son partenaire dont le dos s'arquait pour échapper à ce supplice... ou à en demander plus. Il hésitait entre ces deux réponses contraires. Cette hésitation lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il profita de l'inadvertance de l'exorciste pour se retourner. Le chef de clan ne fut pas un seul instant déstabilisé et trouva ce geste digne et si prévisible d'une petite vierge tel que Natsume. Il avait bien fait , Matoba pouvait contempler l'expression déboussolée du jeune homme, ses cheveux débraillés, ses yeux exprimant de l'appréhension et de la crainte et sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait filtrer un souffle haletant et qui se transformait peu à peu en un nuage brumeux. Oh oui, sa bouche... C'était un vrai appel au viol.

Quand au propriétaire de celle-ci, il regrettait déjà son acte. Surtout quand il assistait, impuissant, à son premier baiser. Il n'était peut-être pas expérimenté dans ce domaine, mais il avait l'impression que la prunelle rouge de Matoba trahissait un appétit grandissant et impatient pour ses lèvres qu'il n'arrêtait plus de fixer. Le lycéen ferma les yeux. Le brun se rapprochait d'une lenteur extrême pour savourer sa victoire et sa dominance écrasante sur Natsume.

Son premier baiser serait avec un homme. Avec son ennemi. Avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé comme ça. Il tenta de reculer la tête mais ce fut vain...

Finalement, Matoba atteignit son but, mais n'en profita pas pleinement. Il se contenta de poser délicatement ses lèvres à l'extrémité de celles de Natsume. Il était incroyablement doux, comme-ci le jeune homme était la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile aux yeux du brun. Le chef de clan entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du lycéen.

Il fit un pas en arrière et un miaulement plaintif retentit en écho entre les murs de la prison :

« NATSUME ! Depuis tout à l'heure, je t'appelle et tu ne me réponds pas ! J'entends des bruits bizarres et je sens l'odeur de ce satané Matoba ! Et j'ai encore faim !, se plaignit le chat de la prison d'à côté. »

Et là toute l'ambiance qu'avait réussi à installée le propriétaire de la maison s'envola en quelques couinements. « Frustrant », grogna le brun qui relâcha peu à peu l'adolescent. Le chef de clan s'en alla encore un peu sur sa faim. Mais il n'oublia pas d'avertir le possesseur du livre des amis sur ses intentions et il se stoppa à la sortie de la cellule pour les lui énoncer.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Natsume...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit l'exorciste ?!, hurla encore une fois le chat.»

Le lycéen ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et une veine gonfla à la tempe du brun. Mais Matoba se contenta de passer dignement son chemin les mains dans les manches de son kimono large :il rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce au chat plus tard. Et Natsume... Pour le cas de Natsume... Oh oui, Natsume. Le brun s'arrêta et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il eut un sourire machiavélique. Son œil grenat regardait le plafond puis se ferma. Cette innocence, il la détruirait ce soir même.

Quand le jeune homme fut sûr et certain que l'exorciste était parti, il se laissa tomber. Ses jambes avaient tremblées tout le long de cet échange et là, elles ne tenaient plus. Son dos vide de toute énergie bascula en arrière, contre le mur. Il regardait, impuissant, ses deux mains prises par d'étranges secousses. Le lycéen ferma ses poings sur ses cuisse et serra les dents. Que s'était-il passé ?

Pendant la nuit, il fut à nouveau dérangé. Il sursauta en entendant la porte de sa prison grincer, mais il fut soulagé de ne voir que ce n'était qu'un des serviteurs de Matoba. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira les bras. Le dos de Natsume était en miettes et c'était la même chose pour son postérieur. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts pendant un long moment, craignant de ne voir réapparaître l'exorciste. Quand il avait essayer de se reposer un peu, quand le noir complet envahissait son esprit, les mains puissantes revenaient et le caressaient de toute part. Le souvenir de ces sensations malsaines le hantait. Le servant de Matoba ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa séance de gymnastique et le tira par le bras.

« Oui, oui, je me lève, bougonna Natsume ».

Il se frotta les yeux et se leva. L'esprit masqué sortit de sa manche un papier-bandeau blanc où était écrit un kanji sur le devant. Il l'attacha autour de son crâne et fit un nœud solide à l'arrière de sa tête. Le youkai enroula une corde à son bras puis à celui de Natsume pour que celui-ci le suive, de gré ou de force. Ils sortirent donc tous les deux de la cellule. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la grande demeure.

La vue du lycéen était bouchée par le pan du papier et ses mains prisonnières ne lui permettaient pas de le soulever. Natsume eut un rire amer. C'était une bonne tactique : lui cacher le chemin pris pour qu'il ne puisse pas se retrouver dans cette maison-labyrinthe. Les seules choses que l'adolescent distinguaient, étaient les lumières allumées et la silhouette imposante du youkai qui marchait devant lui.. Natsume se demandait comment les habitants de cette bâtisse faisaient pour ne pas se perdre. « Le guide » s'arrêta alors soudainement et le lycéen se cogna contre lui.

« Aïe, chuchota-t-il en se frottant le front ».

Le youkai ouvrit la porte coulissante face à lui. Le petit-fils de Reiko ne vit rien dans un premier temps car, l'esprit devant lui était un vrai colosse et que le papier l'empêchait toujours de voir.

La pièce était spacieuse. Trop spacieuse pour ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Rien, il n'y avait rien à part une grande baignoire en marbre et à la tuyauterie dorée en son centre. Le sol était blanc et carrelé. L'esclave de Matoba se posta en face de l'adolescent et lui détacha ses liens. Il délaissa le papier froissé sur le sol et attacha la corde à la porte afin de la condamner. Le youkai revint de nouveau vers lui, et leva son pull.

« Hé, mais... A...a-attend !, s'écria Natsume en levant les bras en l'air ».

Bon vu comment c'était parti, cet esprit voulait sûrement qu'il prenne un bain. Le lycéen se déshabilla alors tout seul, ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème d'être nu devant cet ayakashi. Le possesseur du livre des amis l'était souvent devant Madara quand ils prenaient un bain ensemble, alors il ne voyait pas la différence avec ce youkai-ci et le chat potelé. Celui là au moins, il ne lui ferait pas de remarques désobligeantes sur son enveloppe humaine.

Natsume s'avança vers la baignoire. De la buée s'échappait de la grande bassine de marbre, elle était déjà remplie d'eau chaude. Il se pencha au-dessus de la surface, méfiant. L'eau avait une teinte rose et des pétales flottaient au-dessus. Il attrapa une des pétales et la renifla. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné. De la rose ? En plein milieu de l'hiver ?! Et vu la teinte de l'eau, il devait en avoir une quantité pas possible dans le liquide. Il se retourna et vit le youkai qui ramassait ses vêtements. Il renonça à l'option « fuite », son gardien le surveillait et la porte était close. Le lycéen déglutit et trempa sa main à l'intérieur. Constatant avec soulagement que rien ne produisait et que la température de ce bain était parfaite, il prit son courage à deux mains et enjamba la baignoire pour y entrer entièrement. Le liquide rose déborda un peu et glissa le long de la paroi lisse et immaculée pour se répandre sur le sol.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir d'aise, détendu. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au cou et la bassine était tellement grande qu'il pouvait s'y allonger. Ce bain était relaxant et le parfum exquis qu'il exaltait, était somptueux. Le petit-fils de Reiko plongea sa tête dans l'eau et émergea après quelques secondes. L'odeur de fleur sur son corps pris la place de celle, persistante, de Matoba.

« Ça aurait été bien, si ça avait été dans un autre contexte, ronchonna-t-il ».

Il commença à somnoler. Mais avant que le sommeil ne l'emmène au doux pays des rêves, le youkai se présenta à lui, une serviette blanche accrochée à son bras. Natsume était un peu déçu et aurait aimé s'attarder un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau. Il sortit de la baignoire à contre-coeur et prit la serviette qui lui était offerte. Le lycéen s'essuya rapidement et cherchait des explications à tout ceci. Cette généreuse attention venait bien sûr de son hôte. Traitait-il tous ses autres détenus de la même manière ? Les Matobas étaient plus connus pour leurs crimes et leur cruauté que pour leurs bains aux fleurs relaxants. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon... Il se tamponna le visage avec le tissu et le rendit au youkai. L'esprit le tint avec son long bras et présenta un kimono à Natsume.

Le possesseur du livre des amis remarqua que ses vêtements avaient disparu. Il n'allait pas sortir tout nu quand même ! Il posa les yeux sur son surveillant attitré, c'était lui le voleur. Son attention fut attiré par le vêtement léger et extravagant que lui tendait le youkai. Il le prit avec énervement et l'enfila prestement.

Ce yukata en soie était vraiment magnifique. Il arborait une couleur rouge et était décoré vers la cuisse gauche par une branche de cerisier en fleur. Les bordures dorées ressortait admirablement bien et les manches amples se paraient de deux serpents aux contours d'or. Cette couture animale entourait les manches de ses longs anneaux lumineux. L'esclave se mit derrière Natsume et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il y serra une longue et large ceinture rose et ferma le yukata Le servant l'avait attaché de sorte qu'un nœud papillon de taille moyenne surplombe la fente qui naissait en haut de la cuisse droite de Natsume. Celui-ci était vraiment gêné par cette tenue plus qu'indécente : toute sa jambe droite était découverte et il flottait un peu dans le col en V descendant jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. Cette tenue était lâche pour lui, les manches étaient trop longues et la soie traînait au sol. Le youkai-servant appliqua le dernière détail en attachant un bandeau-papier similaire à celui d'avant. Sauf que celui là, était noire et que les écritures étaient d'un rouge flamboyant.

Mais malgré cet aveuglement, le youkai préféra jouer la carte de la sécurité et attacha un massif collier de métal autour du cou de Natsume, relié à la main du gardien par une chaîne robuste qui tintait. Le lycéen tâta son collier et la chaîne assemblée avec. Elle n'était pas courte, mais n'atteignait pas non plus des kilomètres. « Exactement la bonne taille pour traîner quelqu'un en laisse » grinça Natsume. Ils sortirent donc de cette salle d'eau.

Comme tout à l'heure, Natsume ne voyait rien et suivait docilement le youkai. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis tout d'un coup et sans prévenir, le gardien ouvrit une porte et y poussa le lycéen. Le bruit de sa chute retentit en écho dans la pièce ce qui indiquait qu'elle devait être immense. Il manqua de retomber , en marchant sur son habit. Sa chaîne tinta de plus belle et il se releva en prenant soin cette fois de ne pas marcher sur son yukata. La pièce semblait être plongée dans la pénombre. La température ambiante qui y régnait était plus glacée et effrayait Natsume.

« Où suis-je ?

Dans ma chambre. »

Oh, non. Pas cette voix. L'adolescent entendit un lit craquer, puis des draps glisser sur le sol. Le parquet couinait sous des pas lents et félins. Natsume voulut soulever le pan du papier qui lui cachait les yeux. L'occupant de la chambre l'en empêcha en empoignant sa chaîne et en tirant dessus. Le lycéen ne put résister à cette puissante traction et avança, un peu chancelant. La douleur lui lacérait la nuque. Sous ses pieds jonchait un tissu et même si sa matière ressemblait fortement à celle de son yukata, ce n'était pas la même. Du satin, c'était cela. Il marcha les mains devant lui, ne sachant pas où il allait et il se cogna finalement contre le rebord d'un lit. Le jeune homme s'étala sur le lit et essaya de se redresser, les poings fermés sur le même tissu qu'il avait identifié sous ses pieds. Du satin habillait ce lit. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la chaîne tendue ne lui permettait aucun mouvement. On tira, et Natsume avançait de force sur le matelas.

Il s'arrêta quand il perçut une chaleur humaine en face de lui qui contrastait avec les bas degrés de cette chambre.

Le chef du clan passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, assis, le dos appuyé contre le sommier du meuble , en face de Natsume aveugle et à quatre pattes. Matoba tendit son bras et saisit une des mèches tombantes de sa proie. Il examina cette chevelure encore humide, et il descendit jusqu'aux pointes où perlaient encore des gouttes parfumées. Le brun voyait parfaitement bien dans l'obscurité, contrairement au petit-fils de Reiko. Après tout, il y était habitué, à la noirceur. Sa main continua son chemin sur la joue fiévreuse de Natsume, qui sursauta sous la paume masculine.

« Mes servants n'auraient pas dû te mettre ce collier. Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité. On te traite mal, mais je saurai me faire pardonner..., glissa le brun à l'oreille de Natsume, en écartant le papier qui l'empêchait de voir son visage. »

Le benjamin se murait dans le silence, terrifié. Mais il gardait espoir, attendant le moment propice avant de s'échapper des griffes de l'exorciste. Celui-ci fondait voluptueusement sur sa proie immobile et fébrile. La distance se réduisait entre leurs deux visages. La mâchoire du lycéen se crispa. Matoba inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et captura les lèvres de Natsume. Il eut un moment de recul et rompit ce baiser, trop bref au goût du brun.

Le chef de clan commença à détacher son kimono, cette ouverture révélant la quasi-totalité de son buste. Le brun renversa son partenaire en arrière et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le petit cri à peine étouffé de Natsume l'amusa beaucoup. Il fouilla dans sa manche et y retira une clé. L'aîné déverrouilla la serrure du collier en métal et le balança avec la clé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le lycéen était libéré de cette entrave, mais encore trop choqué pour enregistrer l'information. Le bruit de l'impact de l'objet contre le sol emplit la pièce d'un son métallique. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ses yeux fixaient un point indéfini dans la pénombre. Quand, Matoba se pencha de nouveau vers lui, l'adolescent comprit enfin. Il détacha tout d'abord le bandeau-papier qui le gênait et il le lâcha sur le lit. Ses pupilles déjà habituées aux ténèbres vit le visage du brun qui affichait une expression intriguée. Toute sa colère remonta à la surface et il s'apprêtait à frapper l'exorciste de son poing serré.

Une douleur lui lacéra les deux bras. Et sa main retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Il hurla de douleur. Quelque chose de toxique et de brûlant circulait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Le lycéen était paralysé par un poison étrange dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance.

Matoba profita alors de la faiblesse et de la bouche ouverte de Natsume pour la happer avec une gourmandise à peine retenue . Il introduisit sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son prisonnier et jouait de force avec sa jumelle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il échangea un baiser bestial avec l'adolescent qui souffrait encore. Le brun se sépara de sa proie, au bord de l'étouffement. Le possesseur du livre des amis, respira enfin et toussa. Ce baiser lui avait volé toute son oxygène. Le brun se releva un peu, et admira son travail d'artiste.

Le visage de Natsume était l'érotisme même. Ses prunelles noisettes mi-closes et larmoyantes l'observaient. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front en sueur et ses pommettes pâles se teintaient d'un pourpre anormal. Sous les mains de Matoba, un cœur battait à tout rompre et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide. L'exorciste se hâta de recueillir du bout de sa propre langue, le filet de salive qui dégoulinait des commissures des lèvres du plus jeune.

Le brun décala sa tête, de sorte que sa bouche soit proche de l'oreille de Natsume :

« Ce yukata est très beau, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai reçu de mes aïeuls, il traverse les différentes générations des Matoba depuis plusieurs siècles. Cependant, il n'était pas à mon goût et j'y ai apporté quelques modifications. Les serpents aux manches sont des youkai à mon service. Je les ai greffer vivants au tissu de ce vêtement et chaque fois qu'une personne le portant, désobéit aux ordres d'un Matoba, les reptiles dorées t'administrent une dose de leur poison paralysant. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, hm ?Dorénavant... N'essaye plus de t'échapper et profite du spectacle... »

Le chef du clan termina son explication en léchant l'oreille de Natsume et en lui mordillant sensuellement la lobe. Les mains baladeuses du brun se faufilèrent sous le vêtement, découvrant les parcelles de la peau douce du lycéen. Matoba traçait un chemin charnel sur le corps de son prisonnier. Il sentait le ventre finement musclé du lycéen, puis il remontait vers son torse pour finalement redescendre en direction de son bassin.

Ces allers et venus faisaient perdre toute lucidité à l'adolescent. La nouvelle du yukata l'avait complètement déboussolé. Cela voulait dire qu'il était réduit au stade de simple jouet ? Le benjamin cédait peu à peu à la panique. Pas n'importe quel jouet. Un jouet nocturne qui assouvira ses désirs les plus malsains.

Le brun léchait le cou dénudé de sa victime. Il suçotait cette peau qui dégageait une odeur divine et enivrante. De multiples traces rouges dessinaient la route que suivait la bouche du brun sur le corps de Natsume. L'exorciste marquait sa propriété : ce soir, Natsume serait à lui. L'adolescent ne pouvait que se soumettre aux envies de Matoba. La victime cachait son embarras en couvant sa bouche avec sa main, afin d'atténuer le son de son souffle haletant et de ses gémissements plaintifs. Le lycéen frissonnait, et une chaleur indescriptible s'emparait peu à peu lui. Le brun embrassait l'épiderme chaste avec dextérité et son partenaire ne put qu'empoigner les draps soyeux sous ses phalanges. Le plus jeune essaya de dissuader son aîné en protégeant la seule attache de son vêtement de sa main. Matoba rit, et dégagea sans efforts, la main affaiblit par le poison. Le nœud de la ceinture rose se défit, et le brun ouvrit légèrement le yukata. Natsume ne voulait pas assister à la suite et se déroba en détournant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Le brun le rappela à l'ordre en lui agrippant le menton et en le remettant face à lui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ignorant les geignements du petit-fils de Reiko. Pendant que sa langue était occupée à titiller celle de l'adolescent, sa main vagabonde effleurait l'aine de sa victime. Les tremblements de celle-ci redoublèrent. Le jeune homme sentit un sourire se former contre ses lèvres. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'un point sensible et érogène. Le tortionnaire traça un sillon de bave vers le bas à l'aide de sa langue, tout le long de l'abdomen en sueur de l'allié des youkai.

Natsume savait que son corps le trahissait, qu'une preuve irréfutable du plaisir que lui offrait Matoba se gonflait de plus en plus. Le brun ouvrit le yukata, et l'air glacé soufflait sur la chair virginale qui n'était plus couverte. Le chef de clan écarta d'un coup sec, les cuisses réticentes du détenu. L'exorciste ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et encercla sa verge tendue qui ne demandait qu'à être soulager. Le prisonnier priait pour que cela cesse, que cette large main se retire et des larmes montaient à ses yeux. Mais le brun n'était pas vraiment de cette avis. L'adolescent se cambra quand son ennemi commença à y effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Un liquide séminal s'écoulait du gland de Natsume qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Le brun décida alors d'y appliquer sa langue. Le poison qui parcourait ses veines n'étaient qu'une futilité face à cette bouche qui lui faisait découvrir un monde, jusqu'à lors inconnu. Il traçait la veine qui parcourait le pénis du possesseur du livre des amis. Quand le membre fut assez humide, Matoba le prit entièrement en bouche et comblait le manque avec ses doigts enroulés autour. Il recommença les vas-et-vient et le pénis palpitait et grossissait à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Le jeune homme atteignait ses limites : l'humidité et la chaleur de la cavité de Matoba le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Sa respiration était hachurée, et le brun gardait un énigmatique sourire en coin. Et, Natsume arriva au point culminant, n'arrivant plus à se retenir. Un coup de langue bien placé et...Une vague de plaisir de couleur blanchâtre se répandit dans la gorge de son partenaire. Un spasme secoua le corps du benjamin. Le lycéen se dégoûtait, il avait cédé si facilement aux envies du brun et il mit son bras devant ses paupières closes pour masquer sa peur et les larmes salées qui menaçaient à tout moment de tomber. L'exorciste avala difficilement la semence remplissant sa bouche. Ce concentré de vie avait un léger goût amer, mais rien de bien écœurant.

« Bien au contraire », pensa le brun. Il jubilait littéralement: maintenant qu'il avait gentiment mis son prisonnier dans de bonnes conditions, il pouvait tranquillement passer à la suite. Il termina de se déshabiller et essuya un reste du liquide de Natsume qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. Le jeune homme entendait la gorge de Matoba qui engloutissait sa semence, et son embarras teinta ses joues d'un rouge plus flamboyant que jamais. L 'adolescent voulait se lever et prendre la fuite ou s'enterrer très profondément pour échapper au regard affamé et à cette honte qui lui malmenait le cerveau, mais ses jambes ne répondait plus aux commandes.

«Devrai-je te préparer ? De t'offrir des préliminaires, à toi, un simple détenu ?, ricana Matoba. »

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son ennemi. Préliminaire, qu'est-ce que c'était ?Ce qui faisait rire Matoba, ferait souffrir Natsume, le benjamin venait de l'apprendre, à ses dépends. Son ample manche lui cachait le visage il ne voulait plus voir. Rester aveugle face à son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus. Face à Matoba qui abusait de lui et qui le faisait souffrir, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Des gouttes salées roulaient sur ses joues et se moururent dans son cou qui affichait encore les suçons et les traces fraîches légués par le brun.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas à attendrir par la détresse du plus jeune. Au contraire,il s'en délectait. Et sans plus attendre, il continua sa tâche. Il réservait quelques bonnes surprises à Natsume. Elle ne tardèrent pas à arriver, car dés qu'il avait sentit le lycéen se détendre un peu trop, il inséra un premier doigt à l'intérieur du benjamin. Un énième soubresaut ébranla le petit-fils de Reiko et Matoba le retira, léchant avec avidité son index humide. Le lycéen se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de fuir ce supplice.

Il se débattit autant qu'il pouvait, mais des crochets le ramenèrent à la dure réalité. Le venin s'injecta et se confondit une seconde fois avec le sang coulant dans ses veines. Quand le possesseur du livre des amis voulut se débarrasser de ce dangereux yukata, les anneaux des reptiles dorées l'étreignirent et le clouèrent au matelas.

Natsume croisa le regard noir que lui lançait le brun. Sa subite rébellion l'avait visiblement irrité. L'adolescent fit l'erreur de soutenir cet œil terrifiant. Mais, il scintillait et son éclat rubis était mis en valeur par l'absence de lumière de la pièce. Sa colère retomba un court instant et plus rien n'existait à part ce joyaux vermeil qui l'hypnotisait. Cette courte admiration fut prise par Matoba, pour de l'insolence.

« Oublions les préliminaires, dans ce cas..., articula calmement le chef de clan. »

Matoba écarta une nouvelle fois les jambes de Natsume et se glissa entre pour les empêcher de se refermer à nouveau. Le lycéen se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses dents serrés l'empourpraient. Il surplombait le benjamin et ses longs cheveux mi-défaits, cascadaient sur ses épaules et taquinaient le menton de son partenaire. Il se positionna. Son érection faisait face à l'antre du plus jeune. Le chef de clan esquissa un sourire faussement innocent. L'adolescent ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait se passer. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait prendre une telle ampleur. Son appréhension et sa frayeur lui retournaient l'estomac et lui tétaniseraient le corps si le poison n'occupait pas déjà cette place. Une sueur froide coulait sur sa peau fébrile.

Le brun le pénétra sans plus de cérémonies. Les yeux noisettes s'agrandirent horrifiés et un hoquet résonna dans la chambre. Des larmes de douleur perlaient aux coins de ses iris. Un souffle rauque, ainsi qu'un petit rire parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Matoba se félicitait d'avoir volé quelque chose d'aussi précieux à son ennemi. Quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait jamais, même dans les plus beaux trésors du monde. Sa virginité. Oui, il l'avait prise. Elle était toute à lui, et il comptait bien en profiter et ne pas en rester là.

Le vide se fit dans l'esprit du benjamin. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Cette blessure commençait à saigner et son innocence se retrouvait maculée par ces tâches rougeoyantes. Natsume ne se reconnaissait plus. A qui appartenait cette enveloppe charnelle qu'on martyrisait ? De qui venaient ses sanglots déchirants ? Qui était ce mec, impuissant, alors qu'on abusait de lui ? Son esprit quittait peu à peu sa tête, martyrisait par ce vol. Parce que quelqu'un lui avait dérobé quelque chose de fragile. Parce que ce quelqu'un était une personne qu'il n'aimait pas. Les séquelles ne s'en iraient pas. Jamais.

Natsume ne s'était toujours pas habitué, mais ce n'était plus l'affaire de Matoba. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait être un peu dans les vapes. Le brun ne culpabilisait pas du tout. Qui avait repoussé les préliminaires ? Ça lui servira à la fois de leçon et de punition. Alors il commença à bouger. Lentement d'abord. L'adolescent lui agrippa fermement les bras, manquant de s'évanouir tellement le supplice était à peine supportable. Il s'était réveillé, c'était déjà ça. Et plus rapidement ensuite. Le souffle du lycéen était saccadé et oppressé. Les coups de butoir lui brisaient le bas des reins et ses entrailles semblaient se déchirer sous la torture que lui infligeait le brun. Sa vitesse était beaucoup trop cadencé et soutenu pour le corps inexpérimenté qui tremblait un peu plus à chacun de ses brusques coups de reins. Le jeune homme ne pouvait simplement plus suivre le rythme effréné du bassin qui prolongeait son calvaire. C'était brutal, barbare, privé de sentiments et de douceur.

« Matoba... Tu me fais mal..., réussit à prononcer Natsume. »

Bien entendu, le chef du clan resta sourd à ses plaintes et il lui répondit par un esclaffement hautain. Le petit-fils de Reiko ouvrit une de ses paupières et sa vision floue lui permit juste d'apercevoir un rictus.

«Supplie-moi..., chuchota-t-il juste avant de l'embrasser. »

Dans cette histoire, Natsume perdrait aussi sa fierté ? Sa combativité s'était éteinte depuis le début de ses mouvements de bassin cruels. L'adolescent referma sa paupière. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et ses cheveux se détachèrent de son front humide. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la langue qui s'enroulait malicieusement autour de la sienne. Ou bien, sur la toxine qui lui incendiait les veines et qui le soumettait aux pulsions presque animales du brun. Son cœur battait et essayait de survivre à cette torture, l'oxygène lui arrivait difficilement et à grandes bouffées irrégulières. Mais le pire, c'était bel et bien ce corps étranger qui se mouvait en lui violemment.

« Je t'en supplie... Pitié...Matoba, arrête-toi... »

Il implorait sa compassion. Cette prière n'était pas vraiment sonore. A peine audible pour que le tortionnaire entende. Mais pour le lycéen, c'était un effort surhumain que d'aligner des syllabes, des mots intelligibles. Sa voix se perdait au fond de sa gorge.

« C'est de ta faute... Tu es si excitant, Natsume... »

Et comme pour illustrer la conviction de ses propos, le brun redoubla d'ardeur. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément, et le benjamin en eut le souffle coupé. Les gémissements de Natsume montant dans les aigus étaient entrecoupées par les gestes sauvages du brun. Matoba n'avait pas menti, il faisait si chaud et c'était tellement bon à l'intérieur de son rival qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Ce compliment ne réjouissait pas du tout l'allié des youkai. Il avait même perçut une petite pointe de sarcasme dans la phrase de son ennemi.

Celui-ci se mouvait à l'intérieur et il se glissait sans aucun effort, son sexe étant lubrifié par le sang du plus jeune et par son propre fluide. Son pénis grossissait et l'intimité du benjamin se resserrait autour de lui, contredisant les envies de tout arrêter de celui-ci. L'adolescent hurlait à plein poumons, la seule chose que lui permettait encore de faire Matoba. Ces cris résonnèrent en chœur avec les plaintes graves que poussaient le chef de clan. Il le malmena ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui paraissaient comme des heures au lycéen. Puis, l'exorciste ralentit pour atteindre le summum du plaisir en Natsume.

Le tortionnaire n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retirer pour jouir. Il traitait l'adolescent comme un vulgaire pantin qui n'existait que pour assouvir ses besoins. Le prisonnier était souillé par la semence de son aîné qui se répandait dans son antre. Le chef de clan se retira, mais il ne comptait pas stopper le calvaire du lycéen aussi rapidement.

Le jeune homme se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Matoba embrassa le cou qui s'arquait et qui frissonnait sous ses lèvres humides. Le brun s 'arrêta un instant et observa Natsume qui fuyait son œil perçant. Il dégagea du dos de la main une mèche châtain mouillée par la sueur, qui se collait sur la joue rouge de l'adolescent.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir dans cet état, Natsume, dit le brun sur un ton ironique, et si je te nettoyais ? »

Le lycéen prendrait bien une bonne douche afin d'effacer les traces et les salissures de Matoba sur son corps, mais il doutait fort que son ennemi lui en donnerait pas l'autorisation. Pas tant qu'il continuerait à jouer avec lui. Le chef de clan posa délicatement ses lèvres contre son torse, puis sa taille, son bassin et il descendit ainsi jusqu'à atteindre son bas-ventre qu'il lécha brièvement.

A ce moment, l'exorciste ne s'intéressait plus au sexe de son rival, mais plutôt à une autre partie intime auquel il avait volé l'innocence, il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Il souleva une des jambes de Natsume et la reposa sur son épaule. Matoba approcha sa langue, attisée par une curiosité perverse, et il goûta au mélange qui souillait l'intimité de l'adolescent. Le brun continua son exploration en approfondissant le contact et en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur. Le chef de clan découvrait de nouvelles saveurs, tantôt acidulées et tantôt amères. Il n'aimait pas les choses douces et sucrées et Matoba se sentait plus attiré par celles qui respiraient la douleur et la démence, parsemées de quelques gouttes vermeilles de passion. Ces larmes rouges avaient un goût métallique et se confondait à la perfection avec la semence et le fluide de Natsume.

Le jeune homme laissait couler les larmes de ses yeux vides et éteints. Son esprit ne comprenait plus ce que son corps subissait. Sa bouche laissait échapper un soupir, puis un bruit plus rauque quand la langue se glissait contre ses parois meurtris. Le dégoût était un mot faible pour qualifier que ce que lui faisait Matoba. Un nettoyage ? Laissez le rire. Cette salive démoniaque le salissait plus qu'autre chose.

L'exorciste se releva et lâcha la jambe de Natsume qui ne prit même pas la peine de la fermer contre sa sœur. Sa pudeur avait disparue en même temps que sa virginité : il ne serait plus jamais le même. Matoba l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui fit partager en une infime dose, ces découvertes intéressantes. Le jeune homme reconnut pendant un instant, le sang qui fondait dans sa bouche. Puis un quelque chose de bien plus écœurant au fil des gestes de la langue du brun remplaça le sang. L'adolescent ne voulait pas penser à ce l'exorciste lui offrait. Il se doutait bien d'où provenait tout cela. Et ça lui faisait peur. Ça le terrifiait. Oui, ce sang et ce goût abjecte venait de lui et de son propre corps.

Matoba s'était endormi. L'adolescent n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il tourna la tête pour observer « sa première fois ». Le défenseur des youkai fronça les sourcils et se demandait comme il faisait pour dormir aussi tranquillement après ce qu'il avait fait. Son ennemi lui tournait le dos et sa respiration était régulière et normale, digne d'un être humain. Et pas du monstre qu'il était. Le brun avait manifesté une petite part de son lui « attentionné ». Quand Natsume faisait semblant de dormir, l'exorciste avait ré-attaché son yukata pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. N'était-ce pas un peu trop tard pour ce genre de tendresse ?

Le jeune homme tira sur le tissu de son vêtement léger qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever sans l'autorisation du chef de clan. Il se redressa au bord du lit et une vive douleur aux bas des reins lui rappela le calvaire qu'il avait enduré une bonne partie de la nuit. Dire qu'il avait presque réussit à l'oublier pendant une demi-seconde. Le petit-fils de Reiko se leva difficilement et chancelait, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Il voulait juste quitter ces draps imprégnés de l'odeur de Matoba et qui lui donnaient la nausée. Natsume ne voyait presque rien. Il trébucha sur un objet métallique, sûrement son précédent collier, et il se rattrapa sur un mur. Il le longea et n'en trouvait pas la fin. Ses jambes molles supportaient à peine son poids et eurent raison de lui.

Le lycéen allait s'écraser pitoyablement sur le sol, mais on le soutint. Un bras masculin et vigoureux le retenait et l'empêchait de tomber. On le remit sur ses pieds. Mais cette aide se révèle être autre chose... Une main glissa sur sa cuisse droite, dans la fente bien ouverte. Ce souffle chaud et cette odeur si familiers...Le possesseur du livre des amis frissonna. On inspirait profondément le parfum de ses cheveux. Puis une voix, dans une longue expiration, lui chatouilla l'oreille.

« On recommence ? »

Cette question remplie de luxure prononcée par la bouche douée de Matoba rouvrait la porte des enfers. Et avant que même Natsume ne puisse protester, le brun avait déjà planté ses dents dans la nuque de sa victime.

* * *

_**Vos avis ? :3** _

Je vais vous dire un truc qui va peut-être vous paraître bizarre après ce que vous avez lu. J'adore les uke. Je les préfère même aux seme. Mon amour est universel comme j'aime bien le dire, mais parfois j'ai des chouchous. Et ma manière de chouchouter est assez...démonstrative. En faite, un dicton connu nous qualifie assez bien, moi et mes préférences: "Qui aime bien, châtie bien". C'est pourquoi le niveau de sadisme envers Natsume frôle les 100000000000 à peu près. Mais soyons clair, j'aime matoba aussi. (sinon, j'aurai pas écrit quelque chose sur lui, logique.) Et je fais passer tout mon amour pour Natsume à travers lui. (En gros, c'est lui qui est dans le costume du méchant violeur alors que ce n'est que moi qui le transforme ainsi) Bon peut-être un peu OOC. Mais bon, sans OOC, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas de yaoi. (Oh mon dieu, plus de yaoi et c'est la fin de mon univers Donc vive le OOC ! *.*)

_Pas trop choqué j'espère ? ;)_

_Usagi. Onee-chan_

PS: L'anulingus c'était une idée à une bonne amie à moi, Aeliheart974. Bon à moitié, parce que c'est moi qui a suggérée ,au moins, elle m'a bien soutenu pendant les moments de doutes et de questions existentielles. Anulingus... Ou pas Anulingus ?


End file.
